rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Anger Management
'Anger Management '''is the 17th short. It was released on October 4, 2018. Plot One day, as Nicholas, Will, and Lily are hanging out in the shed and as Nicholas is working on setting up an ATCS, Mike arrives and snatches the computer away, not noticing that it was plugged in. It isn't long before the engines realize that because a wire inside the computer broke when Mike pulled it, they cannot plug the computer back in. To make matters worse, the computer is almost dead and they are unable to back up all of the data before the computer dies. When Nicholas tells Mr. Edwards about Mike breaking his computer, Mr. Edwards decides to send Mike to an anger management class the next morning, also telling Mike to sleep in the shed at the top of the mountain that night. Mike is very angry. The next morning, Mike arrives at Industrial Wasteland where he finds Momoka, Nicholas, and Will. They try to help him manage his anger, but Mike doesn't seem to be trying as he continues complaining. At last, he sees an SP boxcar, but his excitement doesn't last long, as a freight train passes by with an ex-SP unit trailing. Mike switches back to anger, but Momoka encourages him to think about a good memory to see if that will help. Mike begins to remember the SP, until he remembers a UP train overtaking him. Just then, Adam arrives in the yard, surprised to see Mike. Shortly after, Terry and Jaleel pull up with a grain train. They are waiting for a train pulled by John and Heather. Once they pass, the grain train continues and Momoka gives Mike one more test. He is to switch some boxcars. Once Mike has all of the boxcars ready and begins moving them, Nicholas and Will start teasing Mike to see if he will handle it maturely and pass the test. Mike tries very hard not to lose it, and Momoka tries to warn Nicholas and Will not to go too far, but they do not notice. At last, Mike can take no more and biffs his cars down the line out of anger, thus making him fail the test. When Mr. Edwards arrives, he is disappointed in Mike for failing his anger management class and sends him to work at the harbor. A few days later, Mike is miserably switching and Skips warns him not to bump cars, but Mike does not listen. As Mike continues being rude and begins to take the cars away, the cars bump Mike and continue pushing him until they grow tired and stop. Mike accidentally repeats a quote from ''Thomas The Tank Engine, saying "I want to stop! I want to stop! I have stopped!" Characters * Nicholas * Lily * Will * Mike * Mr. Edwards * Momoka * Kevin * Peach * Adam * Terry * Jaleel * John * Heather * Skips * UP boxcar * Dave (mentioned) * Larry (mentioned) * Lilie (mentioned) * Marie (mentioned) * Arika (mentioned) * Josh (mentioned) * John (SP) (mentioned) * Mr. Dunn (mentioned) * Darin (mentioned) * Dora (mentioned) * Barry (CSX) (mentioned) * Eddie (mentioned) Locations * Highland Valley * Industrial Wasteland * Richmond (mentioned) Trivia * The short Dora and Mike's Misadventure is referenced. * When Nicholas says "preferably you should dump him into the sea like what Marie did with Arican't, and if his owner asks, say he was destroyed in a crash", it is a reference to The Engines of Sodor Episode 1. * First time Will actually says “Bang!” instead of imitating a sniper. * When Mike says "I'm much too good for that old shack!", it is a reference to the Thomas The Tank Engine ''episode "A Bad Day For Sir Handel". * The Springfield Industrial Rails episode "Mike's Journey" and Worries and Wonders is referenced. * The stories about Mr. Edwards owning a gun and having it in Richmond, as well as doing photo shoots in that said city are inspired by stories told by the creator's friend, Stone Landrum. * The scene with the cars pushing Mike may be a reference to the ''Thomas The Tank Engine ''episode "Oliver Owns Up". * The ''Thomas reference Mike accident makes at the end references the episode "Percy Runs Away". * TheUP Railfan joins the cast. Goofs * At least one of the intermodal cars on the opening scene is missing its number. * When Mike takes the computer from Nicholas, it is not plugged in. * Mike pronounces Momoka's name wrong. ** He also pronounces "lead" wrong. * When Nicholas says "memories", it is off from the rest of his sentence. Short Category:Season 4 Category:Shorts